Declaraciones
by Are Mireille BTKyo
Summary: Una confesión de amor hecha... La respuesta a una declaración SS
1. Default Chapter

NA. Los personajes son propiedad de las geniales de CLAMP...

* * *

Sentimientos sobre una declaración

Hace ya tanto tiempo me dijiste gustaba y te fuiste. Eso fue ya hace cinco años...

Yo pensé que nunca regresarías, que no te volvería a ver. Pero me equivoque, regresaste al año a quedarte por estos rumbos de forma permanente. Fui tan feliz. Y todavía lo soy. Tengo la fortuna de estar cerca de ti, aunque no sea de la forma en que me gustaría.

No me volviste a decir nada. Actuabas como si nada conmigo, como amigos, solo amigos. Todo este tiempo enamorada de ti, sin poderte decir ni un te quiero o un me gustas.

¿Qué caso tendrá decirte esto que siento? Has tenido novias, lo sé, no muchas claro. También se que no las has querido, bueno si te atraían pero solo eso. Tu me platicabas de cada una de ellas. Me tienes tanta confianza. Te desahogas conmigo, me llamas "mi mejor amiga Sakura". Y si soy solo tu mejor amiga para ti y eso lo entiendo ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar este sentimiento que te tengo?

No, por qué me pasa esto a mi. Ya no aguanto tanto como antes. Cada vez que te veo quiero salir corriendo y decirte "te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti" mas no puedo.

Ni toda la magia que tengo, me da valor y fuerza para confesártelo. Si tan solo decir esas palabras no me costara tanto trabajo...

Además que tal si te digo y me dejas de hablar. Tomoyo me dice que no cree que me dejes hablar incluso piensa que me va a corresponder, pero yo lo dudo tanto. Hay chicas mucho más bonitas que yo. Como esa Yuriko, que todavía tiene el descaro de amenazarme y decirme que ella se va a quedar contigo ya que nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo. Lo que no sabe ella es que hace tiempo tu si te fijaste en mi, aunque haya sido en nuestra infancia. Pero aun así, no se como puedes interesarte en ella aunque me has comentado de que "si estará muy bonita y que te gusta físicamente pero que esta vacía por dentro". Eso es lo que me da ánimo, que también, a veces claro esta, te fijas en la forma y carácter de ser.

Pero que tal si ya sabes que me gustas, lo que siento, y por eso siempre me hablas de tus nuevos prospectos o de las chavas con las que a veces sales, para que así me desilusione de ti y así me olvide de esto que siento. No, no creo que sea así, ya que yo te conozco y sé que no te atreverías a lastimarme haciéndome eso¿o si?.

Eriol me dijo la otra vez que "es peor la lucha que no se hice" y aplicándolo en este aspecto probablemente tiene razón. Pero por qué siempre esta el factor riesgo. A fin de cuentas que tengo¿acaso nada, si tengo algo, tu amistad... Cómo arriesgar esa amistad que existe. Y si además el me lastima o hiere a mi corazón y a mi alma...

Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta, pensar en que puede lastimarme él, sin pensar que puedo ser yo quien puede hacerle daño...

¿Qué hago me arriesgo o no¿Será conveniente decirle?

Creo que ya no me importa... lo que pase tendrá que pasar. Así que es momento de decirte, ya no puedo callarlo más, mi alma ya no aguanta esta ansiedad que me consume.

Pero que palabras debo utilizar para decírtelo...

Creo que Kero tiene razón en algo que me dijo una vez: "Si vas a decir algo y no encuentras las palabras adecuadas, abre tu corazón y utiliza las palabras que él te indique... Las palabras del corazón son las más bellas que jamás pueden existir".

Seguiré el consejo de Kero.

¡Ohh! Sharoran al fin sabrás todo esto que yo siento...Te quiero, y en todo este tiempo de compartir tantas cosas juntos creo que puede decir que...Te Amo...

_Bueno, pues este es el primer fic. que escribo de Sakura. Más que nada refleja los sentimientos encontrados y el temor que se puede tener al momento de decidir decir los sentimientos que se guardan en el corazón por una persona, en este caso Sakura por Shaoran. Se supone que es un fic de One Shot pero si les gustaría que lo continuase para ver q pasó dejen review...jejeje...tmb comentarios, opiniones, reclamaciones, etc...tmb dejar review nos vmos..jajajaja_


	2. Confesiones de Amor

N.A. CCS no me pertenece, es una obra de las geniales de CLAMP

* * *

II. Confesiones de Amor

Pensamientos en /ccc/

Sakura: Es viernes y aún no le he dicho nada.

Son las 6:30 p.m. y ella se encuentra sentada en un columpio del parque pingüino. Mirando el atardecer pensando en una sola persona: Shaoran.

Sakura: Hay Shaoran ¿Por qué no te lo he podido decir?

Voz¿Decirme qué?

Sakura: Ahhhhhhh, Sha... Shaoran que¿qué haces aquí? (Una escena parecida a la serie ¿no?)

Shaoran: Pues estaba de camino a casa, cuando sentí tu presencia y me preocupe por ti. Como se está haciendo de noche no te vaya a pasar nada, así que decidí venir a dar un vistazo. Pero ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir?

Sakura¿Eh? Pues, pues nada importante, creo.

Shao¿Cómo que nada importante? Pero te escuche algo angustiada hace un momento por algo que no me has dicho. ¿Acaso te paso algo malo?

Saku: No, yo estoy bien. Solo es que lo que te quería decir, igual y no tiene ningún sentido para ti.

Shao: Todo lo que me digas tiene sentido, y si no, yo se lo encuentro... ¿Sabes por qué todo lo que dices tiene sentido?

Saku¿Por qué?

Shao: Porque eres una persona que sabe, piensa y sobre todo siente lo que dice. Tu hablas con el corazón. Por eso y por otras cosas eres tan importante y tan especial para las personas.

Saku: -Con todo sarcástico- Así claro, para las personas. /Pero a mi no me importan los demás, me importa que pienses tú/

Shao: Es enserio, por ejemplo eres importante para tu padre y tu hermano, para Tomoyo, para Yue, para Kerberos y para mí.

Saku/Si, soy importante para ti/ -Con una sonrisa en los labios por lo último que escuchó pronunciar de él prosiguió- ¿Y si te digo lo que te quería decir antes me puede prometer algo?

Shao: Claro, lo que sea.

Saku: Prométeme que no te vas a alejar de mí. Que no me vas a dejar de hablar. Por favor, promételo.

Shao: Sakura, no sé que es lo que me vas a decir pero de todas formas te lo prometo. Sea lo que sea, no te dejaré de hablar. Cómo dejarle de hablar a alguien a quien quieres. -Terminó de decir esto con un ligero tono de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Saku: Shaoran... -sorprendida por lo último que dijo él- Lo que te quería decir es que, pues... Sabes es un tanto complicado para mí decírtelo. Bueno no complicado, pero tampoco tan sencillo. A pesar que, bueno tu ya sabes, poseo un nivel de magia desarrollado me cuesta trabajo decir esto... Lo que pasa es que, tu, yo, pues yo... te quiero mucho Shaoran.

Shao: Eso ya lo sé Sakura.

Saku: Pero no de la forma que tu piensas. Lo que quiero decir es que me, me, me g... , me gustas mucho. Yo, yo te quiero mucho Shaoran. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, estoy, estoy enamorada de ti y pues yo, Te Amo. -Terminó de hablar, con la cara de un color ya no rojo, sino casi morado y con la cabeza baja viéndo al piso, sin poder mirar los ojos de él.

Shao: Sa... Sakura. Pe... pero yocreía quesolo significaba para ti tu mejor amigo. Pero¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Saku¿Qué por qué? Pues porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que me dejaras de hablar y sobre todo a que este lazo tan fuerte de amistad que teníamos se perdiera. Y ¿Qué es lo que piensas o sientes?

Shao: Cómo te lo explico. Sakura yo siempre he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga, y eso es totalmente cierto. Nunca con ninguna persona y en especial mujer, había formado o entablado una amistad, tu hiciste que empezara a confiar más en las personas, por ti me di cuenta que no solo estaba yo, que también existen los demás. Además después de que te dije lo que sentía por ti cuando éramos niños, novolví a mencionar o decirte sobre eso, porque pensé que tu no sentías algo por mi. Traté de olvidarte. Por eso salía con otras chavas, y siempre te contaba sobre ellas y tu solo me decías que me fuera bien con ellas. Nunca me diste a entender que sentías algo más por mi. Pasó el tiempo y me fui resignando.

Mientras Shaoran hablaba con un acento nostálgico en su voz, los ojos de Sakura lentamente se empezaban a tornar con un brillo de agua cristalina. Y algunas lágrimas que no pudo retener, se escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Shao: Resignando a que para ti solo era un amigo al que apreciabas demasiado como para sentir algo más por mí. Debo decirte que, yo Nunca Olvidé el sentimiento que hacia ti tenía, es más creo que hasta fue creciendo poco a poco lo que sentía por ti. Sakura, tienes tantas bellas cualidades y sobre todo eres una niña que tiene mucho valor. Eres linda y agradable, un poco distraída y despistada. Y como te dije eres una persona que habla con el corazón. Por eso y por todo lo que siento y soy cuando estoy contigo, creo que ahora me toca a mí, decirte la verdad. Confesarme contigo y liberar mi alma... Sakura, estos últimos años te he estado engañando. Perdóname por favor. No quise que supieras la verdad, por el mismo motivo que tu pensabas, miedo,creo. Sakura... yo; nunca me has dejado de gustar. Te quiero mucho y sobre todo... Tu, yo, yo también te...Te Amo...

Una brisa nocturna, los rodeo a ambos. Un color azul-negro permanecía en el cielo, indicando que ya había anochecido por completo. Y solo un testigo de las confesiones de ellos se encontraba en el lugar, brindándoles una gran paz a sus almas: la Luna.

Lentamente Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y besando los delicados dedos, se hincó frente a ella. Sus miradas clavadas en un solo punto, cada uno en la del otro. Movimientos lentos representaban su acciones. Un suspiro al mismo tiempo por parte de los dos y después... Un beso. Un beso que habían esperado ambos desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Un beso que expresaba más de lo que miles de palabras pudieran decir en un momento.

Se separaron, se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Y en el silencio del momento con palabras expresadas sin voz, un amor declarado y sellado quedó en ese instante. Una promesa del corazón... Una promesa de amor...

_Bueno pues primero que nada quiero agradecerte Serenity-princess Mayra, por tu review ya que me animó a escribir y publicar este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior tenía pensado dejarlo en un One Shot, pero así como me dijiste en tu review Mayra, yo también me pregunté que es lo que le contestaría Shaoran y este fue el resultado...Deje review para sabes sus cometarios, opiniones, etc, etc... Nos vemos. Bye..jejejeje_


End file.
